Blood Relations
by princess-snow510
Summary: "I have no interest in playing this lil get to know you game. To be honest I don't even know you & I can already tell that not only are you a pain in the neck,but an idiot as well. My friend circle is big enough, & plus I have no time for idiots." I say shooting Tamaki a glare. I watched as he turned to stone & crumpled to the floor. "Like I said an idiot".
1. It's just business

**CHAPTER 1: IT'S JUST BUSINESS**

BUZZZZ, BUZZZZ, BUZZZZ

UGGG Victor come and answer your stupid phone before I throw it out the window! I shout

"I would if it were actually my phone buzzing" he replied from the shower

UGGG well then answer my phone I said turning over to sleep. It only took me a half of a milla second to shout a never mind and get an evil chuckle in response.

I as I was looking through my missed calls I noticed a long distance call. Just as I way about to call it back it called me. I answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi may I please speak to Mr. and Ms. Kingsley"

"This is she."

"Oh great hi my name is Ronald de la Cruz and I'm calling on the behalf of Mrs. Yuzuha Hitachiin. She would like to know if you and your brother would like to model her fashion line and be the new faces of her company." He said excitedly

"Why" I didn't even hear victor get out of the shower let alone enter the room I practically jumped outta my skin.

"Why would we want to work for your boss?"

"Uhh well because she is a famous Japanese fashion designer"

"… And what makes her any different from Prada or Luis Vuitton or Fendi or Burberry….."

"I Uhh?"

Yeah that's what I thought

"If you want to know what she has to offer I can make an appointment….."

"No thanks we only deal with professionals"

Ms. Hitachiin is a professional

"Well maybe she is ... but you are not"

"I beg your…."

I watched silently as my brother hung up my phone and tossed it on my bed.

"Well that was very rude I stated didn't our mother teach you any manners" I smirked

"Ha Ha Ha you're such a comedian. And maybe I was rude but he wasn't offering up the info that we needed."

"Tsk tsk I'm sure if you would have waited and listened I'm sure he would have given us something good."

"Pfft yeah right. That guy was just someone else's lackey."

"Fine then" I started towards my closet digging for my suitcases

"What are you doing?"

I'm going to schedule a fight to japan and then I'm going to meet Mrs. Hitachiin and apologize on behalf of my rude brother.

"Why?"

"It's just business" I shrug

"Fine then. Bye!" he shrugged and walked away

"Uggg you know Vic you can be such an ass sometimes" I shouted

"Yeah yeah bite me!" he shouted right back

As leave the L.A. airport and depart to japan I think _this is just going to be a short trip I'll see what Mrs. Hitachiin has to offer and then I'll be on my way back home tomorrow night_.

Boy was I wrong.


	2. Now it's a collectable, don't spend it

**CHAPTER 2: NOW IT'S A COLLECTABLE, DON'T GO SPENDING IT**

** I do not own the host club or any of its characters,**

**Veronica and victor Kingsley I do owe however.**

**oo yeah guys don't forget to rate and review plz. thanx you!**

**Now on with the next chapter!**

When my flight arrived in japan it was very late at night, but luckily for me Victor and I bought condo last spring so I didn't have to sleep in a hotel. As I flagged down a cab a man came up to me asking for directions to a restaurant and as I told him he got a good look at my face.

"Oh my god it's it's YOU! Veronica Kingsley! Oh my God! Oh My Freaking God!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shh!" I said trying to quite him down but it was to late before I knew it I was be mobbed by adults as well as teenagers and kids all wanting to take pictures or wanting my autograph. I was starting to get a hand cramp when my cab came.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go." I said. People still rushed the cab but luck was on my side as it started to rain.

"Uggg thank god, my hand was starting to get a cramp." I mumble massaging my hand.

"I know this might be kind of crossing the line and you can feel free to say no, but I just wanted to know can I get your picture and autograph Ms. Kingsley?" said the cab driver.

*sighs* "If I do can I not pay you cash?"

"What?"

"I don't repeat myself" I warn.

"O um …. What the hell ok!"

"Great!"

"So um I never asked but am I even going the right way?"

"Yeah, after these last two blocks make a right"

"Ok"

Silence nice and peaceful I'm just closing my eyes when my silence is interrupted

"I'm sorry to wake you miss, but we are at your destination"

"No, *sighs again* it's ok"

He gets out and opens my door then goes and opens the trunk

"Umm miss….."

"Yes"

"There aren't any bags in here"

"I know"

"O.*awkward silence* Ok then"

He closes the trunk and stands by the side as if waiting for something.

"What now?"

"Umm my picture."

I strike a dramatic pose "... well"

"Ooh that's a very great pose!" he says clapping his hands.

"Are you going to take it?" I asked annoyed

"I don't have a camera"

"WHAT! Well why not?"

"I'm just a commoner; I'm too poor to afford one"

*groans* "then how did you expect to get your picture taken with me"

"Uhh"

"Never mind here". Not wanting to hear his reason. I give him his cab fare and then a little extra _I'm a sucker for helping the less fortunate_.

"Uhh wow thank you so much" he turns to leave.

"You're welcome" then I get an idea "wait!" I shout

I pull out a sharpie and write my signature on one of the bills

"There" I say "now it's a collectable, don't go spending it"

"Wow thank you so much Miss Kingsley" he said smiling cheerfully "have a nice night"

"You too!"

After I said goodbyes I started making my way to my condo. When I opened the door I sighed_ home_ _sweet home. _I make my way to my room, the room that Vic and I usually share and I decide to call him and tell him I made it to japan safe and sound, but then I look at the clock and see the time _Vic's going to be really pissed if I call him during his sleeping hours, I'll just call him later. _

I head to my bed and then collapsed on top of it. I checked the clock again _I have a couple of hours to sleep before I surprise Mrs. Hitachiin with my arrival._

I yawn and close my eyes as the darkness settles in.

**Ronie- hey Vic**

**Vic- what's wrong**

**Ronie- didn't you notice something off about this chapter?**

**Vic- yeah, you gave extra money to the cab driver, I mean really Ronie what the hell**

**Haven't you read the book "if you give a mouse a cookie?"**

**Ronie- I meant the fact that you weren't in this chapter with me * frowns***

**Vic- WHAT!* rereads the chapter* Oh hell no! A yo Vanessa, what the hell**

**Me- * evil laughter***

**Vic- if we do the next disclaimer can we be reunited again? * Puppy eyes* please?**

**Me- hmmm i'll think about it.**


	3. Mysterious Men & Unmade Appointments

**CHAPTER 3: MYSTERY MAN, AND UNMADE APPOINTMENTS**

**Me: shout out to TheRjectedAngel, just giving you a super big thank you for following my story!**

**Me: I do not own ouran host club**

**Ronie: only me veronica Kingsley...**

**Vic: and me victor Kingsley.**

"Dam you phone!" I yell picking it up and throwing it out of my room.

Upon hearing it hit something and shatter I sigh and get ready to start the new day.

As I step out of the shower and head over to my side of the closet to pull out what I'm going to wear today.

_What to wear, what to wear so many choices and only one me. Hmmm I want to wear something that's screams me. _

_But all these clothes scream me. *_pouts_*. _

Oh I know! I decide to dig out my fashion wheel I made when I was 6 years old. I made it for those times that I didn't know what to wear_._ The fashion wheel has everything on it that I would all kinds of Shoes, Outerwear, Shirts, Pants, Shorts, Skirts, Dresses and accessories and of course colors to spin with it.

_Dam I haven't spin this thing in forever, _I think looking at it carefully. _But then again you haven't failed me yet so here goes nothing._

As I spin the wheel the COLOR stops on pink, OUTERWEAR- cardigan, SHORTS – studded, SHIRT- tank top, SHOES - chucks and ASSESSORIES - gold

So I look at my closet I don't have a lot of pink so it was easy to pull out a pink cardigan, studded black and white chucks, and pink and white studded jean shorts with a white crop top.

When I finish I examine myself carefully before deciding my fashion wheel was right I do need accessories. As I look through my jewelry box I find square gold earrings and a gold bangle

"There!" I say looking in the mirror thank s fashion wheel you never fail me I say making my way out the door , but not before grabbing my pink d&b shades off the dresser. Before I leave the condo I pick up my broken cellphone.

"Dam phone" I mumble one last time as I take note to stop and get an iPhone before I go and see Mrs. Hitachiin.

As I'm walking out the hotel building a receptionist stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Excuse me Miss Kingsley"

"Yes"

"I just wanted to let you know a man dropped off a gift box for you"

"Oh" I asked surprised. I thought it strange but not strange enough to dwell on it.

"Ok then, have it sent to my room" I said and started to walk away but she stopped me again.

"I would have but the man told me it was imperative that you open it before you leave."

"Fine, if you're sure it can't wait till later... give me the box, and while you're at it call my limo"

"Very well"

I sat in the nearest chair wondering why the hell I couldn't leave until I opened the gift box when said gift box showed up

"Here you go miss" said the receptionist

"Thanks" I mumbled not really caring if she heard me. I was to open the gift when I noticed she was still hovering

"Is there a problem?"

"Ohh uh no miss"

"Then why are you still here."

"Oh" she blushed a beet red and scurried away

A waited until she was gone to open the box and when I did I dropped it like it burned me.

"What the hell!?"

In the box was a brand new iPhone. I looked around but there was no one

_This has to be a mistake; there must be a mistake why would someone send me an iPhone._ I thought

Because I didn't want to think that somehow someone knew that I broke my other one this morning.

"What the hell is this" I shout slamming the iPhone in the gift box on the receptionist's desk

"Uhh it looks like an iPhone miss" she stuttered

"I know what it is you twit, who the hell gave this to you"

"A man"

"A man, that's it. He didn't leave his name or a number to be reached at?"

"No miss" "he said give this to miss Kingsley, and make sure she doesn't leave without opening it ok?"

"And you just said ok, what kind of place is this how you know that he didn't send me a freaking bomb or something, and you just accepted the dam box" I screamed

"I I I'm very sorry mm miss I didn't know that you didn't know him"

"Has your mother never taught you don't take candy from strangers; well the same applies to gifts with mysterious men."

"No, I never knew my mother"

"What?"

"I said I never knew my mother, so no I've never heard of that expression before just now."

*sighs* "did you at least get a good look at his face?"

"Yeah", she sniffed "he was very handsome… almost like it hurt to look at his beauty and had golden eyes like yours"

"Huh, ok thanks"

"Welcome oh, miss Kingsley"

"What"

"Your limo is out in front"

"Thanks"

"Do you want me to get rid of the phone?"

"Naw I'm going to keep it, I was just leaving to buy a new one anyway. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too."

I tell the limo driver that I want to head over to the Hitachiin estate and he speeds off.

25 minutes later we arrive at the Hitachiin estate. _It's a nice mansion_ I decide quickly. My limo driver whose name I found out was jarred asked me how I know her.

"To be honest I don't know her"

"Then how are you going to get in"

"She wants me and my brother to help her business boom… and I'm going to help her"

"Oh did you make an appointment"

"I don't do appointment with others"

"O well should I wait for your return"

"Umm no you can go a take a break then by the time you get back I should be done"

"That is very thoughtful of you Miss Kingsley, this is for you he said as he handed me a pink lollipop"

"Wow thanks" I smile at him

"Hope your meeting goes well, I'll be back shortly said driving away"

"Me too" I mumble to myself

When I ring the doorbell I was greeted by a butler

"Good evening miss how I may be of service today"

"Hi I need to speak to Mrs. Hitachiin"

Right this way he nodded letting me in. please wait right here so I can see if she's available

I waited as patently as I could, which for me was showing great will power. My willpower broke and I was about to see what was taking so long when he came back down.

"I'm sorry miss but Mrs. Hitachiin wasn't expecting anyone and says if you want to see her you'll have to make an appointment like everybody else"

"I would love too" I smile widely "except that; I'm not like everyone else. And I'm will be seeing her… right now."

"Miss I can't allow you too..." he started as he grabbed my arm.

It was the wrong thing to do. I pivoted hooked my arm under his shoulder and slammed him into the ground

"DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN!" I warned _damn I just need to talk to her really quickly_ I thought as I make my way down the hall disappearing as he did I whisper "I'm sorry, but don't worry you're going to be ok."

I didn't wait for his response.

**Ronie: dude, what the hell when am I going to be reunited with my brother?**

**Vic: and why in the 7 hells was this chapter so long?**

**Me: soon so keep your panties on and because I felt like it so there (sticking tongue out at Victor)**


	4. A Deal With The Devil

**THANK YOU xxrxuxsxtxyx FOR YOUR REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOWING IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME! YOUR TOTALLY AWWSOME \*O*/**

**THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL**

**Mrs. Hitachiin's pov**

_I'm so busy, busy busy busy,_ * sighs* _damn that Ronald I ask him to do the simplest of things and he fails every single time. Uggg how hard could it be to ask two teenagers a question? Dammit I was really counting on him to pull through._

**Veronica's pov**

Ms. Hitachiin was in such a frantic mode she didn't see me standing in the door way

"Well well well aren't we a busy bee" I snickered

"Ahh she screamed who the hell….."

"Am I? Come, are you sure you don't recognize me? I said striking a pose. "No maybe now I" said lowering my sunglasses

"Oh mmiss Kingsley she stuttered what are you doing here"

"I came to see you; your little stooge didn't deliver the message tsk tsk I shrug."

"What message?"

"Never mind that now I've come to talk to you about you offer for my brother and me".

"Huh?" She looked positively dumbfounded

"Don't tell me you've forgotten" I sighed slowly making my way to her desk. The closer I got the farther she moved away.

"No I haven't and you can just stop where you are because you don't scare me little girl she warned."

"Oh really?" I wasted no time hoping over her desk and standing in front of her. I gazed at her for a minute, her face was defiant I could tell she was trying to suppress her fear but her body betrayed her, she was slightly trembling and it was taking all her strength.

"I'm tired" I sigh "... MOVE!" I said darkly

That caught her of guard, "Ah yes, well it would be my honor to give you my chair" she said getting up a quickly as her body would let her.

"Oh why thank you" I beamed kicking my feet on her desk and shutting my eyes. When I felt her eyes on me I growled

"It's quite rude to stare."

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Hnn. Well sit down so we can go over the terms of this deal"

"What, but Ronald said "she started.

"Yuzuha! I don't have all day, do you want us or not? ... will you make the deal or not?" I ask.

"Uh" she grumbles

Yuzuha it's really just a simple answer... yes or no… the clock is ticking and you know as well as I, time is money."

"Uh" _of course I want the Kingsley twins they are the models I need that would make her go to the fashion hall of fame, but geezz were they scary, almost as if otherworldly. No, no, no, I can't back out now _she glances at me and I smile_ and quite frankly I don't think I'm really being given a choice. _Deciding quickly

"Yes I want you. I want both of you."

"Good then it's done lets shake on it" I grin mischievously holding out my hand

"Ok" she said sounding unsure

When our hands connected there was a shock of electricity that came from me and entered her. And then the deal was struck.

"Ah the deal is done" I say getting up from her chair, "I trust I don't need to explain to you what will happen if you even attempt to betray me?"

"No" she gulped "I have a great imagination" _I know this deal is a good thing but why does it feel like i've just made a deal with the devil? _Yuzuha thought to herself as her eyes started to water.

"Good" I snickered putting back on my sunglasses and heading to the door I look back at her a say

"I'm glad we made this deal it's going to be a pleasure working with you Yuzuha." I pretended not to notice her sob after I closed the door.

When I exit the mansion I noticed my limousine entering

"Ahhh right on time Jarred are you physic or something?"

"Not to my knowledge miss", he said getting out and opening my door.

I waited for him to get back in and speed off before continuing

"Then how did you know to be back at exactly this time, to be quite honest the meeting was way longer than I planned but we both ended up getting what we wanted." I smirked

"Hee hee I'm sure you always get what you want princess" he laughed "but seriously I don't know how I knew something inside me just told me your business was completed."

"Hmmm, I wonder". I said

"We are going home I presume"

"Yes, it's been a long day" I say closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	5. SurprisesGod I Hate Suprises

**QUICK NOTE: THIS IS AN EARLY CHAPTER UPDATE. BUT I MORE SO UPDATE ON SUNDAYS OR MONDAYS.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY, YOU GET A GLIMPSE OF MISS KINGSLEYS DARK SIDE**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Surprises…. God I hate surprises**

When I finally got home, there was a stranger in my condo.

_"I don't wanna do this anymore; I don't wanna be the reason why. Every time I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside. I don't wanna hurt him anymore I don't wanna take anyway his life…. I don't wanna be… a murder."_ I sing as I unlock my condo door and throw my cardigan on the counter.

"Well I'm sure a woman as beautiful as you would get away with the murder of many men free of charge"

I snatched my cardigan off the counter holding one end and twisting it at the same time then sending it flying towards the unknown voice like a whip.

The man dodged my whip and snickered.

"Well I must say that was unexpected. For a second there I thought you were gonna strangle me."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in MY HOUSE?" I hiss slowly moving toward the kitchen. Towards the dagger drawer.

"My my, don't we have a temper." He said following my movements.

_Almost there… yes_ I think grabbing 5 daggers.

"Speak now or forever hold your piece"

"What's the hurry love…?"

I cut him off when I started throwing daggers at him. Naturally he screamed in fear. When he found himself pinned to my wall however, he let out a stream of nasty words.

"My my, don't we have a temper." I mock him as I tuck the last knife in my converse and make my way over to him with a smug look.

"Why you little bitch, I'm gonna..."

"You're gonna what" I laugh smugly. "You are in no position to threaten me you fool."

"We shall see" he says as he struggles to get off the wall to no avail.

I watch him struggle for a while before I decide he's not going anywhere.

"Hang in there for a second." I say and start walking away to my room.

"Ha ha bitch. You think you're so funny"

The realization of my statement hits me and I laugh at his face and then disappear to my room. I go and take off my little outfit and throw on some black spandex legging and black sports bra, my interrogation wardrobe.

Let the games commence.

When I reenter the room my prisoner is gasping at my new appearance.

"What … why did you change into that for. Not that I'm complaining."

I ignore him and enter the kitchen and grab the black tarp my brother and I use for times like this from under the sink.

Then I go to him and place the tarp under his legs. As I bent down he made some suggestive comments. I continued to ignore him and put forth and stoic face although I was positively seething. As I finish my little set up I walked back to him.

"Ok, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice. But either way I will get my answers."

"Baby I'm already hard just watching you move" he laughed. "You think you're so tough ha don't make me laugh. You think you can break me, come on gimme your best shot"

"Very well. The hard way it is." I say and walk away. I return with what looks like a large makeup bag.

"Ha what are you gonna do blush me to death. You're gonna need to do much better th….." he stopped as he saw what I was pulling out of the bag.

"Oh I see you've noticed my little tools…" I smirk. "Are you frightened now?"

"Ha! Not likely."

"Hn."

He screamed as I took a dagger and sliced open his shirt. "Oh sweetie I haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." I smirk as I walk over to my stereo and turn up the music, icona pop I love it…perfect. "You my friend are in for a long night."

….3 hours later…..

"Wakeup" I said as I threw a bucket of cold water on him. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"Yes." he grumbled through his bleeding lips.

"Good boy. I want you to look at me when you answer me and answer my questions in the order I give them understand. If I think you're lying about anything I will make these last 3 hours look like heaven compared to the hell I will put you through. Understood."

He looked at me through black eyes. "Yes."

"Yes what."

"Yes I understand."

"Hn. Let's begin. What's your name, what where you doing in my house. How long have you been in here and how did you get in."

"My name is Oliver Dekker. I was sent here to give you a message. I've been here ever since you left this morning. I stole a maid's master key card."

"Who sent you and what was the message."

He frowned. "He didn't give me his name, but I remember he had really cool, golden eyes…. Just like yours? And the message was "I'm watching you""

He finished right before I blew a gasket and punched his lights out.

I ran to my room found my phone and dialed my brother's number, on the third ring he answered.

"Ha miss me already?" He asked playfully

"Victor" I squeaked "I … I need your help"

"Veronica what's the matter, what's going on."

"I can't say over the phone, just… how fast can you fly to japan, how fast can you get here to me?"

I heard some sounds at the front door. It sounded like someone trying to get in.

"Victor" …. Silence "Victor now is not the time to put me on hold or something" I whisper as I make my way to the front door with a dagger in my hand.

"Veronica?"

"Victor… you didn't answer my question baka, how fast can you get here." I say as the door to the condo is swung open

"I'm already here he said walking through the door. And who you calling a baka?"

I run and jumped into his arms even though I was covered in blood.

"Victor" I sniffed as tears started flowing "I think I'm in trouble"

"Then it's a good thing I'm here right, I always bail you outta trouble." He said whipping away my tears.

"Yeah."

"Now why are you covered in blood? He asked

* * *

**COMMENTS? I SURE HOPE SO. QUESTIONS? PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK.**


	6. NEW PET

**CHAPTER 6 New Pet!**

After I explained to my brother what happened, he grew pissed and decided he wanted to do his own interrogation. I decided to take a shower while I listened to poor Oliver screams.

I donned one of my brother's night shirts and his sweats and packed up everything that was of value to us and called for a car then I went back to the living room to join the two men.

"Do you know who we are?"

"I don't know who you are I swear!"

"Lies, how did you know where to find her"

"I didn't know….. the man with the golden eyes told me a room number. He told me to deliver the message to the girl in this room"

"What is this man's name?"

"I don't know" he cried

"More lies!" my brother said as he punched a whole into the wall next to the man's head.

"No man, I'm not lying that's all I know I swear."

Not wanting the man to know our names I place my hand on his arm to calm him.

"Don't" he hissed flinching away from my touch "don't try and calm me down" he said avoiding my gaze.

"Come on" I say "I need your help." I spare a glance at Oliver. "Besides he's not going anywhere."

Victor went to punch him again but I grabbed his hand and pulled him away to our bedroom.

"Victor we have to let him go"

"And as 'we' you mean 'you' want to let him go. I vote for killing him. We could maybe drown him in the kitchen? "

"You know we can't do that"

"Actually we can. I have a friend….."

"Victor please, I thought the whole point of us leaving our family was so that we could get away from this life."

*sighs* "Veronica…"

"Victor please I know letting him lives goes against our very instinct but please let him live….. do it for me." I say staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"…..Fine he will live…but he will now be your servant since you insist on me sparing his miserable existence."

"Thank you" I smile tackling him to the ground

"Yeah yeah" he says as we get off the floor. "But how to go about forcing him into service. I'm tired, it was a long flight and I don't feel like breaking anymore of his bones…tonight."

"I'll do it…"

"You mean…"

"Yeah…"

"Well so much for trying to stay away from that life."

"Shut up, I haven't even done it since….father." I said walking over to a blood red cherry wood box with a very old pocket watch in it.

"Are you ok with doing this?"

"Yeah…let's just get this over with" I said and I jumped on his back and we headed back into the living room.

"Oliver Dekker"

The man gulped "y yes?"

"….. On behalf of my sister I am granting you your life…."

"Really?"

"Yes, and now I want you to watch this." I chirped in taking out the pocket watch and swinging it back and forth in front of his eyes.

Oliver instantly felt compelled to watch the tiny pocket watch when he heard a dark voice.

"Oliver Dekker you will be my pet since I seem to like picking up strays. You will serve and protect me with your last breathe. You will live for me and me alone. You will be at my serve until I personally get tired of you… or until you die. Do you understand?"

"Yes" he said his voice sounding distant.

"Hn"

"Yay" I say jumping off and running over to Oliver. "Well now that your mine, I guess I should release you huh?" I laugh as I pull out all the daggers.

"Thank you mistress."

"Ohh no stop right there with the formalities, you can call me Ron."

"Why not Ronnie?" Victor asked

"Because he is neither a relative or a friend he's my servant, therefore he will be calling me Ron."

"Ok thanks Ron"

"No problem….. Can I call you Ollie?" I said leaning into his face, so close that our noses touched.

"You can call me anything you want." He said blushing at my closeness.

"Come on veronica, you can play with your new toy later" my brother growled pulling me away from the blushing boy. "There's a car in front waiting for us." He said leaving the condo.

"Ok coming" I say running to the bedroom and getting our entire luggage.

"Here let me help you" said Oliver

"Thanks Ollie"

As we walk through the living room Oliver stops and looks at the blood all over the walls and the damages in the living room.

"How are we gonna explain this?" he asked

"My brother will take care of it. No one will know what happened here." I say walking into the kitchen and turning on the gas on the stove and walking away.

"Ummmm Ron? What's that about?"

"O that…. I'm just…. This is just my way of saying screw pg&e that's all" I say grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. When we reach the bottom floor of the hotel and step outside to the cool night air I see Jarred staring towards the opposite street.

"Jarred what's wrong…"

"Well miss…"

"Never mind that this is Oliver he's my new servant and we need to be off now."

"Yes my lady."

"Hey Jarred"

"Yes mistress"

"Did you by any chance see a person that looks like me but with shorter hair?"

"Yes actually I did…. He was mumbling some nonsense about cutting ties?"

"Ahh….and um where did he go?"

"Across the street in that empty building"

"Jarred we need to be on that side of the street. Like right now" I said pulling out my cell phone.

Upon hearing the urgency in my voice Jarred speeds the limo across the street.

"Mistress is something…"

"Shhhh Jarred I'm on the phone" I grumble getting out of the car. "Vic hurry up… do it now"

No sooner had the words leave my lips did I see an arrow with a burning cloth streak across the sky crashing into our condo.

Boom!

The explosion had blown our condo to smithereens, and set off cars on the street.

A moment later appeared Victor with a bow and a self-satisfying smirk.

"Well how'd I do?"

"It was alright… for you."

"Keh, not everybody can be born an excellent archer, unlike some people…" he sighed

"Your right but at least have common sense. You still have the evidence in your hand." I say pointing to the bow and arrow.

I quickly take off my shirt and snatch the bow out of his hands and start wiping off the finger print.

"What are you doing...? What if someone sees you!"

"Then you punch their there lights out, and I'm wiping off your fingerprints baka."

And when I finished wiping off the finger prints to my satisfaction, I broke the bow.

"Waaaaahhhh what'd you do that for, that was mine"

"I'm getting rid of this" I said breaking the bow one more time before tossing it in the sewer. "Now come on" I say grabbing him and pulling him into the limo.

"Jarred we can leave now" I say and Jarred starts the limo and pulls away.

"Young mistress …I might be stepping out of place but what happened to your shirt?"

"Huh?" I said looking down noticing that I was no longer wearing Victor's shirt and sitting with my bra on.

"Your right … you are stepping out of place. So I would advise you to keep your eyes on the road, before I carve them out with my dagger." Victor said venomously, taking off his shirt and handing it to me.

*face palm* "No your right Jarred, I forgot that I took off my shirt… thanks. Oh and before I forget introductions are in order. Jarred this is my twin Victor, Victor this is my faithful driver Jarred."

"Hn" was both their replies.

"To where am I to drive you mistress."

"TO THE KINGSLEY ESTATE!" I say with a dramatic pose.

"As you wish mistress."


	7. Home Sweet Home

**CHAPTER 7: HOME SWEET HOME**

When we finally arrived to our mansion. A sense of fear washed over me. Victor must have sensed it to, because he instantly grabbed my hand as we exited the limo.

"Home sweet home" he said as he tighten his hand in my hand

"Wooow this is where you guys live? This has got to be the biggest mansion I've ever seen"

"Pfft it's the only mansion you've ever seen" victor mumbled and I punched him in the arm. Oliver oblivious to what victor said continued talking

"Woow it kind of reminds me of a mansion I read about once…. But this one is …. Wow."

"What mansion was it?"

"I think it was some mansion in the U.S…. umm the Baltimore estate? Yeah that's it. It was said to be one of the biggest mansions in the U.S."

"Yeah, surprisingly our estate is just a bit smaller than the Baltimore estate. But I suppose that is to be expected the architects that did our mansion choose more of a Greek theme." I shrug

"Yeah I see that, I feel like I'm in ancient Greece now"

"Yeah," I laugh "and it helps set the mood with the forest surrounding our home. Come on let's get inside already" I say pulling victor and motioning Oliver to follow me.

Before we could reach the doors, they were opened for us and we were welcomed home by our many maids and butlers.

"Welcome back, young master, young mistress... we've missed you."

"Hey" victor and I say in unison.

"Ronnie you've returned!" yelled one person in particular.

"Clawdean?"

"Duh who else."

"Oh my gosh" I said running toward her and tackling her in a hug "I've missed you sooo much."

"Really, I couldn't tell with the death grip you were giving me" she laughed.

"Oh shut up" I laughed hugging her harder

"Can't… br…breat… he!"

"Ronnie you're smothering her." A cool voice said behind me and I instantly let go.

"JACK!" I yell

"Hey Ronnie, Victor how was your stay in America?"

"It was nice" he said

"Kinda peaceful" I answered

"So in other words?" Jack pushed

"Really boring" we answer in unison.

*face palm* "you guys never change" Jack says walking over to help clawdean up. Because I had left her lying on the floor trying to catch her breath "Well like I was saying welcome….. Who is that?" Jack asked as his green eyes landed on Oliver and narrowed.

"O brother, I feel a fight coming on…. So I'm gonna disappear to my room" victor said quickly.

"Uhh yeah me too, I'm feeling kinda * fake yawn* sleepy nite guys… and again welcome back." Clawdean said disappearing quickly with my brother.

Silence

"Veronica who is that?" Jack said coldly

"Jack this is Oliver Dekker. Oliver dear this is Jack Bishop." I gulp.

"Hi Jack." Oliver said stretching out his hand to shake Jacks. When jack didn't shake his hand after a few moments Oliver frowned and retracted his hand.

"There's no reason to be rude Jack."

"Who is he?" Veronica he asked again

"I told you this is Oliver, were you not paying attention?"

"Don't play coy with me. Who is he to you, what is your relation to this boy" he said his eyes blazing with some kind of emotion.

"He's my new servant!"

"WHAT!" He yelled

"Jack please stop with the yelling." I said he is my new servant.

"WHY DO YOU NEED A NEW SERVANT? DO YOU NOT HAVE ENOUGH SERVANTS ALREADY WAITING ON YOU HAND AND FOOT? WHY DO YOU NEED HIM! ?" He all but snarled.

"Umm because, and yes I do have enough female servants waiting on me. And I don't need him…"

"Good so then I can dispose of him" he smirked making his way over to Oliver. Until I stopped him.

"You didn't let me finish" I said piercing his green eyes with my golden ones. "I don't need him…but I want him. He is my personal servant or pet if you will, and mine alone."

Jack and I had a glaring contest, until finally he broke first.

In the end, I always win.

"Fine, if you want to insist on taking in this filthy commoner and claiming him as I pet, do as you wish" he pouted "but if he makes one slip up, gives me any doubt of his loyalty to you I will kill him."

"Yeah sure whatever you say jack." I say walking away from him and pulling Oliver towards the bedrooms.

"Where are you going now?"

"To my bedroom… father is that alright?" I ask sarcasm dripping from my words

"You're not going in there with him…. I'm not leaving you two alone."

"BAKA! He's not gonna sleeping in my room. I'm showing him where it is. Now if you'll excuse me" I said yanking Oliver up the stairs like a little raggedy anne doll and stomping towards my bedroom.

"This is my room" I say pointing to my door. "The room across from mine is victor's room. And this one two doors down from mine is your room. I hope it is to your liking. Tomorrow morning one of the maids will come and give you a tour for future reference so you won't get lost. Then you will report to me in the dojo ok."

"Ok….. Where's the dojo."

"The maid will be also escorting you to the dojo as well silly" I laugh and he blushes. "Oh and before I forget, um about jack….."

"What is he your boyfriend?"

"Jack…. Jack's just ….. He's just Jack. But either way until he gets used to you try and stay clear of him ….. For your safety k?"

"Ok"

"Great" I say walking away "Oh yeah there is some healing wax in your bathroom for you so you can heal from your wounds faster and there's some clothes in the closets, I don't know if they will fit but for tonight they will do fine. If they don't fit in the morning tell the maid that will be escorting you…hurry up now…you're dripping blood on my Persian carpets." I say not meeting his eyes.

"O ok thank you. Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Ollie."

A month came and went faster than I expected. But of course trying to live a peaceful life was asking for too much. Oliver was adapting to his surrounds better than I expected and he was starting to grow on the others including Jack. When his face healed and he started taking care of himself he was quite the catch. He had chiseled features, and a nice body to compliment them. His steely gray eyes always full of curiosity never ceased to amaze me. But I favorite part of his physical features was his dirty blond hair. It always looks like he just rolled out of bed, and if I didn't know that he brushed his hair every morning I would say exactly that.

"Hey Ron!"

"Hey Ollie. What's up?"

"I just picked up your mail, and you have a letter from ouran academy?"

"Really lemme see it." I say excitedly as he hands me the letter and I tear it open.

"Oh my gosh, I got accepted to ouran academy yay" I scream "come on Oliver we need to check with the others to see if they got accepted too."

When we meet up with the others I showed them my letter.

"Congrats with ouran." Said clawdean

"Did you get accepted at ouran? "

"I never applied for ouran. I applied for lobelia academy"

"Oh… well did you get in?"

"Umm duh"

"Yay congrats" I say hugging her.

"Thanks"

"Victor I know you got into ouran if I did so we are gonna skip "you. Jack did you get accepted to ouran?"

"What kind of question is that, of course I did.

"Yay." I said hugging him.

Then everyone turned to look at Oliver.

"What?" he asked

"Did you get accepted to ouran?" We asked

"I don't know, I don't usually open my mail… makes me nervous."

"Oh Ollie" I say patting his head. "Let me open then." He instantly gives me his letter.

"Oh my" I say

"What?" everyone says

"I didn't get in huh; I guess I wasn't smart enough for that scholarship." He sadly laughed.

"No Ollie, you're wrong you are smart and you did get in! You got the scholarship! I was just giving dramatic effect" I laugh.

Everyone face palms, when a butler comes in with a bunch of uniforms.

"Cool" clawdean said as she takes the maroon and white uniform.

As the guys take their uniforms, I notice a yellow dress. As I look at it I realize it is my uniform. I shriek startling everyone and throw it on the floor.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that ….that disgusting, revolting, nauseating yellow monstrity. Gilbert get that ghastly thing out of my sight. I never want to see that thing in my house ever again!" I yell while the others were laughing at me. "Gilbert send for another male uniform instead."

"As you wish" was all he said before he disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Damn Ronnie did you always have to make a mountain out of a mole hill" victor said laughing.

"Yes, especially when it's a putrid yellow and fluffy" I huff. "Stop laughing at me you guys… it's so not funny."

"No your right it's not funny…. It's hilarious" clawdean said.

"Wahh! You guys are soo mean to me! Ollie make them stop!" I cry

"Alright guys that's enough." Oliver stated he was the only one that wasn't laughing at me.

"Yeah Oliver's right we have a bigger problem" Jack said with a smirk.

"What's the problem?" We all ask in unison.

*face palm* "why I'm surrounded by bakas. The problem is that Ronnie now has to impersonate a male student."

"Oh yeah." We say

"Well it shouldn't be that hard right?" Asked victor

"Yeah all we got to do is… make sure her uniform just a little baggy." Clawdean said

"Yeah but what about her chest. Sorry Ron but you're not exactly an A or B sized cup." And everyone zones in on my chest.

"Umm adhesive tape?" I offer and everyone stops staring at my chest.

"Yeah that will work…. But it needs to be strong tape" Oliver says bring the attention back to my chest

"Yes it does" everyone agrees.


	8. Knock Before You Enter

**CHAPTER 8: KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER**

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I yell as I run up and down the corridor.

"Christ Ronnie," mumbled Clawdean when she opened her door and saw me in my pj's. "It's feakin 5 am shut up and go back sleep before I kill you."

"I can't I'm wide awake now. Come on I was hoping you'd be the first one I woke up. You gotta help me with becoming a boy" I say dragging her into my room and slamming the door.

After I took a shower and put on my underwear, Clawdean helped me wrap the adhesive tape around my chest.

"Christ Clawdean could you get it any tighter." I say breathlessly.

"Naw... I think any tighter and I might cut off your circulation" she said missing my sarcasm.

*sighs* to_ late_ I thought

"Well since I'm up I might as well go get dressed" she said leaving. "Peace hope you have an interesting day at school"

"Thanks, to you….. Don't get mobbed by fan girls." I laugh.

"Ha. Don't even play. Fan girls are really, really scary" she said shivering then she left.

I quickly put on the rest of my uniform which consist of black trousers, a white button up which I left a few buttons undone, a pale blue blazer with the ouran patch sewn on the left side, and a black tie with a purple vertical stripe. After checking myself out in my mirrors I decide that I don't want to wear the tie, tossing it on my bed. _Now comes the hard part… what to do with all this hair_?

I run out of my room and bust into Oliver's room.

"Eeppp ssorry Ollie!" I blush as I take in his wet half naked body.

Upon seeing my blush, he also blushes.

"It's uh ok? But I need to dry off sooo..."

"Yep got it!" I say and quickly leave the room. I decide to run to Jack to ask him for male assistance but that proved to be a bad idea to.

"Jack!" I say slamming open his door only to be met with another half-dressed body.

"Eeppp" I say "sorry Jack I didn't know" as I fled the room. I run back to my room paused and looked at my brother's door. Maybe he's dressed? But to be on the safe side.

Knock knock knock.

"Yeah it's open"

"Vic?" I said walking in with a hand over my eyes. "Are you fully clothed?"

"Um yeah? Why?"

"Oh" I sigh "thank goodness I don't think I could take anymore nakedness in one day" I say removing my hand from my eyes. He simply just chuckled

"That's walk you get for always barging into someone's room"

"Yeah yeah, how do I look" I say "do I look manly?"

He looks at me for a long time then rushes me and spins me around in circles "you look so cute, so adorable….."

"Vic I can't breathe…."

"Sorry" he said putting me down. "You look cute but I think you should do something with your hair."

"I know I know, that's why I came in here I have hair issues." I say on the verge of tears.

"Okay, calm down, let's go ask the others."

"But they're not…" I started when jack and Oliver entered the room.

"Dressed?" They said in unison.

"Oh wow you guys look, great two thumbs up!" I say looking at them.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Jack said.

"Yeah if I didn't know you were a girl I'd be gay for sure." Oliver added. But when the two other guys looked at him he quickly added. "But, your hair is really long for a guy. Have you thought about cutting it?"

"Blasphemy!" I yell. "I'm not cutting my hair and that's that."

"Ok well what about a ponytail"

"Naw to girly"

""Hmmm this is gonna be harder than I thought"

"Yeah man I hear yah."

"What about a braid" Clawdean said surprising every one of her presence.

"Yes brilliant" I say going to my room to make a braid

"Wait," she said. "Straighten your hair first."

"Clawdean if I straighten my hair it will be longer than what it already is" I whine

"Yes that may be so, but it will look manlier."

"Fine" I huff turning on my straighter. "Anything else?"

"Yeah you should totally wear your barbell earing"

"Are you sure I look alright" I say after I straighten my hair, braiding it loosely and putting in my barbell earing.

"Oh my gosh, your soo cute!" She squealed blushing. "You're like the boy of my dreams except you're a girl and my best friend. She paused does that make me gay?"

"No" I say laughing at her.

"Oh look at the time come on we have to go or else we are going to be late" she said pushing me out of my room and down the stairs. The guys were already downstairs waiting on us. When they seen me being pulled by Clawdean they all yelled Kawii! Like little fan girls.

"Thanks guys"

"My mistress" Jarred said "if you're ready to leave..."

"Oh yes Jarred thank you, oh and from now on you have to call me master instead of mistress. I'm a boy now see" I say pointing at myself. "Oh and you guys can't say my real name so I guess just call me Ron or Ronnie."

"As if we already didn't call you that" Victor said shaking his head and walking to the limo.

Jarred raised an eyebrow but agreed anyway, who was he to ruin her cross-dressing game.

"Alright miss…. Master." He said walking away to open the door for Victor.

"Are we all gonna ride in the same limo?"

"Nope" said Jack and Clawdean

"?"

"We are gonna ride in the same limo" said Jack "so it looks less suspicious."

"Yeah so don't worry about us. But what are you gonna do about Oliver is he not impersonating a commoner?"

"Yeah and he's not related to you so that might look suspious as well,"

"Well I'm not gonna have Ollie walk all the way to school. It's way too far."

"How about I ride with you guys close to the school and then a block away you guys let me out and I walk from there?"

"Brilliant Oliver!"

"Hn" was all Jack said

"Ok" I say "come on Ollie."

And with that we all went our separate ways vowing to meet again at school.


	9. New Students

**A/N: hey guys it me vanessa, just dropping in with 2 new chapter. A handful of question s and things were brought to my attention so I figured I'd answer them the best way possible.**

**1 I know that I haven't really given much character descriptions yet but I did that for a reason, I'm going to give descriptions on all of the characters, but it will be in different povs. **

** 2 Also all the character in my beloved fanfic are HUMAN. Yes I know it seems like they are, but there not…I promise.**

**3 the mystery man with golden eyes, he will strike again so no worries because, veronica has not forgotton.**

**4 there was a question asked about parents, yes I will get to that. There is a big reason to why the twins don't live with their parents.**

** I hinted in previous chapters. But that also will be elaborated on too.**

**Okz well that's all the questions for now, if you have any more questions please ask them, post them in the comments, you never know if someone might have the same question as you. **

**now on to the story...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: NEW STUDENTS**

I was beginning to get nervous and was tempted to ask the Jarred to take me back home. But by then he already had the door opened.

With a slow, deliberate breath to calm my rapidly beating heart, I stepped out with victor. I saw Ollie already making his way up the stairs and Jack texted me and said he was already getting his class schedule. As I watched the limo drive off I couldn't stop the wave of uneasiness that washed over me.

"Hey, it's going to be ok" Victor said picking up on my nervousness.

"Right. Come on, we don't want to be late." I say and slowly made my way towards what I hoped was the main building, where I would find the Student Office.

As I walked along the halls of the school, I stared in amazement at the sheer elegance of the place. The walls were covered in fine art, the likes of which I had never seen. The carpet was soft and plush under her feet and no doubt expensive. Why, the ceiling even had chandeliers!

"Good Morning, Kings-san and Kings-san," The receptionist behind the desk greeted when Victor opened the door to the office. "We were expecting you. Here are your schedules and directions to your homeroom; as well as a map of the school," She handed Victor and I a few sheets of paper.

I was about to tell her she got our names wrong when victor interrupted me.

"Thanks," Victor said, leaving and pulling me with him. "Well, that wasn't as hard as I was expecting it to be…" he started

"Victor…I take it you're the reason behind her calling us Kings instead of Kingsley."

"Nope. Not even"

"Liar."

"No really, I'm not the one behind it."

"I am" Ollie said popping up beside me.

"What do you mean?"

"I hacked the school system and changed your sex; I cut the last 3 letters off your last names because if people know who you guys really were they would know without a doubt that you're a girl. I also protected all of our information just in case a student tries to hack the school system like I did. If they try to dig up any of our information they will be spammed, bugged and all there information will be mine". He shrugged

"Woow Ollie. I have to say I am very impressed." I say patting his head

"Thank you Ron" he said soaking up my praises. "So what classes did you guys get?"

" English, AP. Mathematics, Modern Literature, French, Biology, History, Chemistry." I say.

"I got something similar to that, but advanced math? Geez I had no idea." Oliver said shocked.

I blushed. "I like math…."

"No, you liking math is an understatement you love math." Victor said casually.

"Whatever, what classes did you get?"

"Regular people math, English, chemistry, P.E., political science, Spanish, and….. AP. History" he says hesitantly.

"Ha and you had the nerve to talk about me you…. you history freak" I snicker

"Hey… shutup."

"Awww even though we have similar class we don't have any classes together" Oliver pouted.

"Well we can always hangout at lunch" I say pulling on their arms "now come on before…"

I was too busy talking them and trying to get them to follow me when I ran into someone and we both fell back.

Before we both could finish our sorries. Victor had picked up the boy and slammed him against the wall and Ollie had came to my aid to help me up.

"You should really watch where you're going you filthy commoner." Victor growls.

"Victor stop! Put him down, it was my fault" I say standing up with the help of Ollie and resting my hand on his arm.

He looks at me for a long time and then drops the boy. "Come on Ollie you can walk me to class, since my brother wants to play with underclassmen." He says with a huff as he walks away. Oliver stayed and looked at me and the boy on the ground.

"Ollie could you escort Victor…and make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid." Oliver nods

"so much for starting off with a good day" he says before walking off after victor.

Taking in a deep and looking back at the boy I put on a smile….

"Sorry about him he can be a bit of an overprotective big brother but he's the only one I've got, and about the fall. My name is Ron Kings and I'm a new student, I'm also in class 2-A." I say offering him my hand to help him up.

The boy looks unsure, but slowly takes my hand. When we touch I instantly feel his soft skin. I cock my head to the side and look at the small boy more carefully. _No way… and yet … this is no boy it's a girl _I say to myself.

I was about to ask way a seemingly nice girl like herself was cross-dressing as a boy, but thinking of my own situation I settled for asking her name instead.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka and I'm in class 1-A kings-senpai."

"Well Haruhi it's a pleasure meeting you and I hope you can forgive me for my brother and we can be friends". I say flashing her a killer smile.

She instantly blushes. "No, no the pleasure's all mine, and of course I forgive your brother and besides I'm not the type of guy to hold someone else's actions against someone innocent."

"Ironic that you say that."

"Why is that ironic?"

"Because…" I say cocking my head to the side "… you're a girl."

"How did you know I was a girl?" She asked shocked but not denying the fact either.

"Simple. You are way to pretty to be a guy. Either that or I'm homo…. And I am most defiantly not homo" I laugh.

She blushes a deeper red. "Please don't tell anyone"

"Tell anyone what?"

"Tell anyone that I'm a girl" she whispered

"Why would I tell anyone you're a girl?"

"Why wouldn't you?" she countered

"Umm, ok" I said shaking my head. "I don't really know what kind of family you come from but in my family, doing something like that is dishonorable. I believe that it is your choice; if you wanted people to know you're a girl then you can and would tell them. I'm not gonna tell your secret, what kind of friend would do a thing like that? What kind of friends have you had Fujioka-san?"

Silence.

"Well come on I'll walk you to your class since we are already late." I say taking her hand.

I felt Haruhi stiffen whether it was because of me taking her hand of because of her realizing we were both late I don't know.

"Oh man my Sensei is gonna kill me." She mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm coming with you to reduce your punishment from being late."

- A couple of moments later-

"Oh... we're here." Haruhi said opening the door, revealing a teacher who now glanced at the two students. Her face was stern, feeling disappointment towards Haruhi for interrupting class.

"You're late, Fujioka-san. I didn't expect that from you."

"Sorry, Sensei." Haruhi frowned, bowing. I clasped my hand on Haruhi's shoulder, earning attention from the teacher and Haruhi as the other students watched.

"Don't blame Fujioka-san. It was my fault... "I said staring at the teacher.

"I ran into him in the hallway because I wasn't watching where I was going and scattered our papers everywhere..." I mumbled before I embrace Haruhi with a hug.

"Please don't count Fujioka-san tardy..." I blushed staring straight towards the teacher with a small smile as a sparkly gold background appeared behind me.

A small hue of pink creped over the teacher's cheeks as she stared at me.

"Y-Yes..." The teacher stuttered before she coughed in her hand, turning to a sweat dropping Haruhi.

"I'll excuse you, Fujioka-san. You may seat down."

"Thank you Sensei and Kings-senpai." Haruhi bowed before walking over to her seat next to auburn-haired twins.

"Are you a new student?" The teacher asked me.

"Yes."

"I didn't hear that we had a new student."

"...I'm not in this class."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"I got lost and I also didn't want Fujioka-san to get in trouble from the teacher." I said raising an eyebrow and frowning, as if the teacher was an idiot.

"Oh. Well, what class are you?"

"Um..." I pulled out a folded piece of paper and stared at the paper before looking up. I had forgotten what class I was in earlier."2-A..." I answered.

"Ah! You're a second year, I see. Well..." The teacher gave me directions.

"Thank you, Sensei." I smiled softly causing the teacher to splutter as I disappeared from their sights. The teacher took a few breathes before she resumed back to teaching.


	10. 99 Problems

**CHAPTER 10: 99 PROBLEMS**

"Sensei!" I yelled as I slammed open the doors of class 2-A.

"Where were you? I was wondering where the new student had went." The teacher frowned, pausing in his lecture.

"I got lost... and was saving a first year from trouble."

"Oh. Well, I'll let you off for your first day." The teacher sighed.

"Thank you, Sensei..."

"Introduce yourself."

"Kings, Ron..." I say proudly with my head held high. Several females in the classroom giggled, watching me as I introduced myself.

"Now, go take an empty seat."

"Yes, Sensei..." I say strutting to the middle row and sat beside a tall blonde teen and a tall raven haired teen with glasses. I just got to class and was already bored and waiting for it to be over.

"Hi!" The tall blonde boy greeted with a huge smile, white roses blooming across his background.

"... Hello?"

"I'm Souh, Tamaki and this is my best friend Ootori, Kyoya." The blond said pointing to the raven haired teen with glasses.

"….. Ok?"

"Ummm so where…"

"Stop right there. I have no interest in playing this little get to know you game. To be honest I don't even know you and I can already tell that not only are you a pain in the neck….but an idiot as well. My friend circle is big enough, and plus I have no time for idiots." I say shooting Tamaki down with a glare.

I watched as he turned to stone and crumpled to the floor.

"Like I said an idiot" I grabbed my stuff when I heard the bell ring and headed towards the cafeteria for lunch.

I had planned to have a peaceful lunch with my friends. But of course I couldn't have that.

When I reached the cafeteria I saw a mob of girls surrounding a table, but I couldn't see who was at the table. _Those poor saps._ I quickly pulled out my phone and texted my friends to see where they we're at.

The answer shocked me when they told me they were sitting at the table with all the girls surrounding it.

As I started to make my way over I heard girls whisper about me.

"Omg Ron-senpai is here!"

"God he's so hot…"

I totally want his hair…"

"His hair… I want to be his wife." And then it happened all at once the mob of girls swarmed me.

….. Meanwhile at the host club….

"Senpai I don't think anyone's coming today" Haruhi said

"Nonsense the girls always come during lunch." Tamaki replied smoothly.

"Than if that's the case where are they boss?" the twins inquired.

"I don't know? But surely they'll be here any second waiting for us to fawn over them."

Just then a girl came into the room.

"Welcome to the hos…" Tamaki started

"Shut it Tamaki." Renge said "did I by any chance leave my camera in here" she said searching for it.

"I haven't seen it Renge….. What did you need it for?"

"Umm to take pictures of my new muse." She said with hearts in her eyes

"Oh? Who's the lucky guy?"

"He's the new student Kings-senpai" she said blushing.

"Who?" Said Honey

"Kings-senpai, he's…He's simply mouthwatering…"

"Which one Renge. Victor or Ron-senpai." Haruhi asked intrigued

"Ron-senpai of course, although Victor-senpai is hot too, I can't decide."

"Why not both?" Haruhi offered

"Omg Haruhi why didn't I think of that. Thanks Haruhi" she said finally finding her camera under a couch pillow and heading to the doors. "By the way, you might as well close shop today boys" she says with a smirk.

"And why would you say that?" Kyoya asked

"Because all of the girls and I do mean all of them are in the cafeteria… with the new students. Especially Ron-senpai" she said looking at Haruhi.

As expected Haruhi blushed causing the twins and Tamaki to frown.

"Haruhi you want to come with me?"

"I…uh… no Renge"

"Ok…Suit yourself… Although Ron-senpai will be sad that you're turning down his invitation."

"What!" All the hosts shout except Mori and Kyoya.

"Yeah he was asking girls if any of us knew a guy named Haruhi, and that if we did, to invite him to have lunch with him in the cafeteria. I not surprised that you're just now hearing this from me. Most of the girls want all of Ron-senpai's attention for themselves…..but yeah I just thought you should know." She said leaving.

As soon as she left Haruhi was assaulted with a bucket load of questions

"How do you know this guy?"

"And why is he requesting you for lunch."

"And why do you blush every time Renge said his name"

"And..."

"Enough guys! If you must know, I meet Ron-senpai this morning he helped me get excused from tardiness this morning…"

"Wait he's the same guy that was in our class this morning!"

"Yes. As for why he is requesting me for lunch, I have no idea." She said walking over to a couch and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going Haruhi" Kyoya asked

"Well, if Renge's right and she usually is about these things, then the host club is not getting any business right now so I'm going to go find…"

"Ron-senpai?" Tamaki mumbled finishing for her.

*sighs* "no find a place to study!" She yelled and left after.

Tamaki stared after her until she was no longer in his view.

"Kyoya, I think we might have a problem" Tamaki said with a frown.


	11. Girls Day Out

**CHAPTER 11 GIRLS DAY OUT **

After my first week at ouran academy I already was regretting it, and now my weekend was over and it was time for school all over again.

"Ronnie wake up… we have to get ready for school."

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna go back. I don't like It Vic."

"Why not, what happened was some punk giving you trouble?"

"No, I just don't wanna go back."

"….. It's the girls huh?"

"GOD YES! Their stupid staring, their whispering even though they're not even whispering. And the part the bothers me the most is the fact that they follow me everywhere. * sighs * it's really draining me man. How are you and the others holding up?"

"Ehh we're holding up fine. You know Jack the ice king sends them death glares every time they get too close, I simply ignore their existence and Oliver he actually talks about them to them….but I don't know these girls are weird it's like the more we push them away the more they come."

"Well then how does that help me, I'm not mean to them at all. I was planning on starting to be mean but clearly from your experience these girls just seem to bounce back harder."

"Yeah."

"I wonder what they were doing, before we came here and got all of their attention."

"I have no idea."

*sighs* "fine I'll go get dressed I'll be down in 20" I say heading towards my shower.

When I finished with my shower, I realized that Victor, Ollie and Jack had already left without me.

And with that I decided that I had had enough of being a boy and that today I was going to be myself.

Still feeling like today would be troublesome; I decided to wear blue to invoke peace and tranquility. I threw on my favorite marc Jacobs skinny jeans, a pair of open toed beige wedges with a blue snake skinned heels, a simple sheer blue blouse, a beautiful and expensive lapis lazuli ring, blue and silver eye shadow making the perfect smoky eyed effect, and left my hair natural curly falling around my waist. No lipstick, blush or cover up but I did grab my clear lip gloss before I ran downstairs.

"Jarred!" I called

"Yes…um … do I still call you master …"

"No silly I'm a girl today."

"Right, mistress are you not attending class today?"

"Oh yes I am, but I wanted to go as a girl today" I chuckle my golden eyes shimmering with mischief. "Well come on Jarred I'm already late for my second class."

When I entered the school again, I was mobbed but this time by a bunch of boys.

"Wow you're really pretty"

"Pretty she's beautiful"

"Beautiful she's gorgeous"

"Is she a new student…are you a new student?"

"Hey she looks familiar... I think I saw her in some fashion magazine"

After I heard that last comment I started running and to my horror they chased me. It was a good thing I know how to run in heels or I would have been screwed. I ran to the front of the school only to run into…..Jarred?

"Jarred what are you doing back here?" I asked breathless

"Uh mistress are you ok?" he asked concerned

"Yeah… so…"

"Ah yes, I figured you might appreciate these" he said handing me a new pair of black Dolce & Gabanna sun glasses.

"Jarred" I hiss while putting on the shades. "Why didn't you give these to me before I got outta the car? …"

"Uh. I forgot… but I also got to theses as a pardon gift" he said handing me a handful of dum dum suckers

"Damn you. You know I have a weakness for sweet things" I say taking the suckers. I unwrap one and pop it in my mouth like a baby with a pacifier.

"Thank you Jarred you may return to the estate or where ever." I say sighing blissfully and walking away.

As I roamed the giant school I came across a dojo. I opened the door, just a peak to see what's going on inside, and I see a group of guys sparring on the giant matts.

I was so engrossed in the different fights that I didn't see the group of love struck teens making their way towards me.

"Hey there gorgeous." they say.

"Uhh not again."

"What are you all standing around for, get back to practicing"

I laughed

"But…" they started

"NOW!" The mystery guy yelled and they all scrambled revealing a blond guy with brown eyes hidden by glass, that were obviously nonprescription and didn't work with his face I thought frowning.

"What are you doing here? If you're another fan of my brothers then you've got the wrong place." He said stiffly

I stand there for a while trying to figure out his message. Giving up with a sigh.

"Sugar I don't even know who YOU are, much less any brother you might have." And I flashed him a heartwarming smile. Unfortunately it didn't work on him, but it did however work on the guys behind him who instantly passed out from a nosebleed.

"Keh, right then what are you doing here I my dojo?"

"I just came here to watch." I say shrugging and walking past him and sitting down closet to the mats.

Shocked that I dismissed him he growled. "Keh fine just don't disrupt my class." he said walking back onto the mats to teach his students.

All in all as I watched with keen interest, the blond did not seem to be a bad teacher. Although I think he could be a little nicer. When the teaching was done and it was time to spare one on one, his pupils were terrified.

"Well who would like to go down first." he said arrogantly. He was acting so smug, so arrogant that I felt I had to do something to teach him a lesson. I quietly slipped of my wedges and calmly walked on the mat.

"What do you want? I told you not to interrupt my class."

"I just wanted to introduce myself and get your name as well…"

"Very well" he said nodding in approval. "My name is Haninozuka, Yasuchicka."

"Well that is a mouthful." I snicker. "Yasuchicka my name is Veronica…" And while he wasn't paying attention I balled up my fist and punched him in the face with all my mite sending him flying across the room. "And I challenge you to a duel!"

There was a collective gasp among his students as they now looked at me with fear and respect. Surely someone like me deserves both.

When Yasuchicka got back on his feet he was defiantly looking at me with new eyes….. And a bloody nose. "I except prepare yourself!" He said and that was all the warning I got before he charged at me.

After he had charged me we danced around the mats for a while giving each other little bumps and bruises I quickly had to dominate him though, when he dislocated my shoulder. After that move… I was extremely pissed and was done playing with him. Although after I threw Yasuchicka to the mat causing him to break his collarbone and knocking him unconscious I felt really bad.

"Where'd you learn how to fight like that." Chicka asked when he finally regained consciousness.

"If I tell you I'd have to kill you." I said and we both laughed, even though I was serious.

"But no, really where'd you learn how to fight like that, the only person ever able to knock me out like that was… My older brother."

"Really? Tell me about him he must be really good then" I said steering the conversation away from me

"Yeah…. But it's only because he's an alien."

"REALLY? YOUR BROTHER'S AN ALIEN" I asked eyes wide.

"Yep." He said seriously.

"Wow… that's really freaky Yasuchicka, I like you… so I hope he doesn't eat you" I say pulling him into a hug.

When I pulled away and looked at him his face was a beet red for some reason.

"What's wrong Yasuchicka?"

"It's … just you called me by my first name" he said blushing …. Everyone usually calls me Chicka or Chicka-chan."

"Oh… I'm sorry… I'll call you Chicka-chan from now…"

"NO!" he yelled "... I… I mean its ok, if you call me by my first name… if you want." He tried to recover.

"Ok…well how about I just call you Yasu-chan? Instead of Chicka-chan?"

"Only if I can give you a nickname too. How about Ron?"

"Naw that's way to masculine" I giggle "but Ronnie is ok"

"Ok…Ronnie-sama"

"Well I got to make like a banana and split." I said getting up and walking out the door. "See you around Yasu-chan" I said winking at him.

* * *

**how'd yall like that little twist?**

**comments ?**

**questions ?**

**reactions ?**


	12. Trouble

**CHAPTER 12: TROUBLE**

As soon as I got home I ironically missed being a guy so I wrapped up my chest and changed into some uni-sex biker boots, jeans and a black v-neck shirt. I didn't feel like going through the motions of straightening my hair so I left it curly. Before I could even jump on the couch and relax I was bombarded by the men of the house.

"Veronica where have you been?" Oliver asked concerned and slightly angry.

"Umm wow dad" I said laughing him off, Ollie and his concern for me was just soo cute.

"Ha ha, no seriously where have you been all day, everyone was worried something might have happened" Jack said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Everyone like who? You? And anyways since you must know I was at school."

"Everyone as in everyone, not just me but everyone, especially those stupid girls at the school. And the girl Renge didn't make it any better." Jack said slowly.

"Ehh!? What do you mean?" I said stiffly, anything with that girl Renge equaled trouble.

"He means, that stupid fan girl, said that the reason you didn't come to school was because of some guy named Haruhi, and then the yellow blobs turned into a yellow mob and started to hunt that guy down. It was pretty cool they had pitch forks and everything" Victor said eyeing me for my reaction.

And boy did he get one.

"WHAT! Are you fucking kidding me? Is Haruhi ok?" I asked grabbing my coat that I threw on the couch.

"No…I'm not sure, we aren't exactly friends…. So, who is this guy?" Oliver asked the question that was on Jack and Victor's mind.

"A friend." I say walking out and slamming the door.

"Mistress do you need a ride?" Jarred asked popping up seemingly out of thin air.

"Huh? Oh no thanks." I said heading towards our personal car lot.

"Do you mind me asking where you are going this late in the evening?" Jarred said keeping his pace with me.

"Umm to a friend's house, I want to make sure he didn't get hurt because of me." I say stopping by my favorite motorcycle a black Suzuki Hayabusa, with sliver dragon claw marks on the sides. I hopped on my bike instantly missing the feel on the wind in my hair and imagining the rides the school.

"Mistress, don't forget this" Jarred said ruining my mirage by pulling my safety helmet from the rack and handing it to me. "Now I know I'm not your father but I already consider you like my daughter soo…."

"Thanks Jarred." I say hugging him tightly, donning the helmet and then hopping back on my bike and blasting the engine to life "and I promise I won't be home too late" I say as I speed from the estate.

After I had been on the road of 20 minutes I realized that I didn't even know where the heck Haruhi lived. I instantly pulled over to make a phone call.

"Veronica? Where the hell have you been?" the voice screeched.

"Geez Clawdean do you have to shout!" I yelled back through the phone.

"Umm let me see…HELL FUCKING YES! Now where the hell are you?" she continued to yell.

"Umm" I said looking around for the first time noticing all the commoners. "I'm uh in the um, slums."

"WHAT!" I heard her shriek. And tried not to laugh. I could literally picture her red hair and green eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm in the slums…. Look I need you to do what you do best and track down a person for me." I said seriously.

"Why are you in the slums, and just who is it you're looking for this time love?" she said in the same serious tone.

"I have interest in a commoner…"

"Is it a guy?" she said sounding interested

"No"

"Oh" she said deflated "ok so what do you want to know about this female commoner and why."

"I want to know where she lives, and because ... because she might have gotta hurt because I decided to have a vacation today."

"What! Omg what happened?"

"Clawdean!..." God she could be so damned nosey sometimes.

"Veronica!..."

"Are you gonna help me or not." I grumble.

"Um duh! What's her name?"

"Haruhi Fujioka…"

I heard her fingers tapping on her keyboard; I barely blinked before she said…

"Got it! So what do you need on her, family info, criminal records, health records, or school records….."

"Nope... just her address"

"Oh" she said and I could hear her pouting through the phone "… is that it? Just her address, I thought you would be looking up something fun…"

Now I knew for a fact she was pouting.

"Clawdean…" I said like a parent scolding a child.

"Fine whatever geez I'll text you the address."

"Thanks... you know you're my favorite girl right?"

"Yeah yeah I know," she said and then hung up after she told me to be safe.

_Now that I had her address this should be much easier_, I figured out that even though she was a commoner she wasn't as bad as some I had seen, when I finally pulled up to her apartment. It's then I realized that I didn't even know what apartment complex she lived in.

"Oh well, there no harm in try each one" I say cheerfully to myself. So I started from the top and if need be I would make my way to the bottom.

As I walked up to the first door I heard dishes being throw and two older people screaming neither was Haruhi so I moved to the next door and listened, I heard an old lady talking too….. it sounded like cats….ok definitely not Haruhi's door after I moved down three more doors I was starting to get discouraged when I heard a familiar voice.

"Dad I really do not appreciate you still talking to Kyoya-sempi behind my back" Haruhi whined.

"But..." the man I'm assuming is her father, "you never tell me anything, nothing about school or that club of yours. And I want the make sure that blond idiot isn't harassing you."

_Yep this is the right door_ I thought knocking on the door with a smile on my face.

"Who is it? It's late" he said grumbling and snatching open the door until he saw me and turned a deep shade of red

"Good evening" I said "My name is…"

"Veronica Kingsley" he said breathlessly and then he fainted from a severe nose bleed.

And all I could think was as I caught the man was it's about time someone could see through my disguise.

* * *

**HAS VERONICA BEEN EXPOSED?**

**HOW DO WE FEEL ABOUT VERONICA'S REACTION TO HARUHI POTENTIALLY BEING HURT?**

**COMMENTS MAKE ME UPDATE DATE FASTER!**


	13. AN

HEY GUYS THIS IS VANESSA,

HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS AND SOME BAD NEWS,

**VERONICA- OUT WITH IT WOMAN!**

**VICTOR- YEAH WHATS THE BAD NEWS?**

WELL GUYS YOUR GONING TAKE A LITTLE BREAK...

**THE TWIN - YEAH! **

**VICTOR- ITS ABOUTTIME...**

**VERONICA - YEAH CUZ WE'RE DEFINATLY UNDER PAID.**

***sighs* what I mean is I'm putting your whole story on a break * covers the're mouths before they can protest***

**but the good news is it will be back with brand new chapters, and mysteries to cover, and secrets will be found out!**

**so stay tuned! * drags the twins away kicking and screaming***


	14. Meeting the Parent

**HEY GUYS, THE SUN IS SHINING IT'S OCTOBER AND IT FEELS GREAT TO BE BACK!**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT VERONICA AND POSSIBLE SHIPPINGS**

**"WHO DO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH?" I AM NOW TAKING VOTES! SO BE SURE TO VOTE PLEASE!**

**NOW WITH OUT FUTHER NOTICE !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: MEETING THE PARENT**

"Dad! What happened?" Haruhi asked me after I carried the unconscious man into the tiny apartment and laid him on a futon. She was only looking at her father she was totally oblivious to me in her house.

"I'm not really sure my self… I knocked he answered I was about to introduce myself and then he had a nose bleed and fainted… and if you don't mind I would like now to take the time and wipe the blood off my coat" I say.

"Yeah sure, the bathroom is the second door to the left." she said her gaze still on her father. I found it amazing and disturbing, her little home.

I had never been in a commoner's home before so I took my time to walk around looking at anything and everything. When I finally came back the man was conscious and was laughing at his silliness.

"Ha ha ha oh Haruhi, your papa's starting to see things with his old age." He laughed shaking his head.

"Why would you say that dad?"

"Well, because I could have sworn Veronica Kingsley was standing at our front door dressed as a guy" he said and started laughing again.

"I don't know if I should take offense to that comment or bask in it. Never the less, I'm a male. My name is Ron Kings" I said stepping from the shadows I was watching them from making them jump. "Sorry if I frightened you." I say with a sly grin.

"It's alright" Haruhi finally said because her father was blushing and had zipped his lips shut. "Uh sorry about my manners, thank you so much for carrying my dad in here sempi…."

"He carried me" Ranka said dreamily.

"…. Yes dad Ron-sempi carried you"

"Please Haruhi just call me Ron."

"Ron-sama…."

"Honesty Haruhi I really do hate it when you use titles with me" I said with a slight pained expression and the golden roses returned behind me.

They instantly both look at me with blushes. "What!?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Haruhi YOU know yet ANOTHER handsome boy and you DIDN'T TELL ME!"

I laughed until my eyes had tears. "Oh my gosh Haruhi, you and your dad are so cute, it's funny."

Ranka's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he thought about me calling him cute. While Haruhi just blushed.

"Wait" Haruhi said suddenly "why are you here?"

"Haruhi don't be so rude to our guest." Ranka scolded her. "I apologize on my daughter's behalf she usually is not this rude. I'm Ranka by the way"

"It's cool Ranka." I say waving off his apology.

"It's a little late but would you like to stay for dinner" he said with hopeful eyes.

"I deeply apologize, but I'm afraid I cannot stay any longer; I simply just came over to make sure Haruhi was ok"

"Oh I see, wait what do you mean ok? Why would she not be ok?" Ranka said

"Because I requested her audience and she stood me up." I say as sadness flashed through my eyes. "I didn't come to school today for…Personal reasons and some crazed groupies of mine got it in their head that the reason that I didn't come today was because of Haruhi and I heard they then proceeded to hunt her down."

Ranka gasped

"Haruhi! Is that true did you stand Ron-sama up? " Ranka asked

I face-palmed, of course that's why he gasped, not because his daughter was practically hunted down, but because she stood me up in the first place.

"I didn't mean to stand you up sempi I had to study for my history test, and yes but the host club shooed most of them away."

"Ron-sama, forgive me of the trouble and stress my daughter has caused you. If there is any I could do to make it up to you…" he started.

"Well how about dinner. Tomorrow would be fine if, you will still have me..."

"Of course" he said his face lighting up like a kid opening Christmas presents.

"Great! So Haruhi want a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Great! Well it was a pleasure meeting you Ranka; you have a very lovely home." I say walking towards the door only to pause. "Oh and could you all do me a real big favor."

"Sure" Haruhi said while her father said "Anything you ask"

"Could you all keep my stopping by a secret?"

Ranka and Haruhi both instantly looked sad.

"Look" I say, "It's not that I don't want to be seen with you all, it's just… if those dumb bimbos find out that I was at your house…I… I fear the worst for you. Just thinking about having to deal with that is giving me a headache." I say with a small smile.

"Oh" they both say "don't worry we shall keep your secret."

"Even from the host club?" I say looking directly at Haruhi.

"Especially from the host club." She said with a frown.

"What's wrong Haruhi?"

"The host club…. They don't seem to like you very much. If they found out you were here, they might try to use it against you or worse." Her frown deepening.

"Ah…. I see." I say thoughtfully "well we will just have to worry about that tomorrow." I say heading towards the door. "What time should I pick you up?"

After I got the time we all said our good byes and I headed home. When I got home everyone was giving me the cold shoulder except Clawdean.

"Well you've done it now" she laughed.

"Shut it" I growled "I mean I had to make sure my friend was ok. What did they expect from me, to have them all tag along?"

"No but we were all worried about you today especially the boys. Ollie was even about to skin Jarred alive because he didn't tell him the whole truth about where you were."

"Ha wow Ollie?" I laughed "boy don't I know how to pick them."

"Yeah you always seem to find guys that will, freaking fight to protect you" she said shaking her head. "So…"

"Sooo what?"

"Sooo you risked pissing off everyone that cares about you… for some commoner! I want to know why." She huffed.

"Why…jealous?" I asked and smirked when she blushed.

"Of some commoner? Pfft please"

"Well since it's not jealousy and just curiosity…I want to see want makes her tick" I say shrugging, "and I like her… for a commoner she has spunk."

"Oh" Clawdean relaxed, she let out a breath that I didn't even know she was holding. "She just peaked your curiosity, she is merely a toy for you to tinker, then dispose of when your finished." She mused.

"…For now at least" I say getting up and leaving to my room with a silent good night.

* * *

**SOOO COMMENTS ?**

**QUESTIONS?**


End file.
